


A Night on Coruscant

by DreadfulSanity



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Erotic, F/M, NSFW, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulSanity/pseuds/DreadfulSanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since Saskaia visited Coruscant. Not much has changed since the events on Yavin 4. And she's missing one person badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night on Coruscant

„Captain!“ A young Twi'lek screamed all over the dock to get Saskaia's attention. “Captain! It's good you're finally here.”  
“Hey. Got another fan, Sassy?”  
Risha could never resist an opportunity to tease her.  
“You mean like that kid back on Tatooine? Who couldn't keep his eyes off your boobs?”, she asked back, smirking all over her face. “Come on. Let's see what that guy wants.”

Saskaia started moving towards the Twi'lek who was already on a rush in her direction.  
“It's an honour to meet you in person, Captain.”, he said breathless, leaning towards with his hands on his knees. “I have an urgent message for you.”  
“Message? From whom?”  
“Don't know his name. Actually I even don't know his face. He sent a droid to engage me.”  
“A droid?”  
He took another deep breath, straighten up himself. “Yes, an astromech to be precisely.”  
“And that droid…”  
“...told me, that his master has been waiting for your arrival for quite a time now and he wants to meet you over at the Dealer's Den this evening.”  
“Suspicious”, Risha noted from behind. Saskaia nodded at her.  
“That was all?”  
“No. The droid mentioned that you should come alone.”  
“Alone? Why that?”  
“Who am I to know? It's just what the droid said, Captain. Not sure if I've mentioned it before. It was an honour to meet you.” He turned on his heels and went straight to the exit.

“You're planing to go, do you?”, Risha asked.  
“Of course I do.”

~*~

The fact that most people couldn't tell an Ewok from a Wookie, let alone one Wookie from another, was quite useful in the past. Bowdaar was already sitting in a dark corner of the Dealer's Den when Saskaia entered. The cantina hadn't changed since her last visit. Holographic dancers, slot machines and a lot of alcohol. A band was playing on the stage on the left side and a few patrons were dancing to the music. She doesn't noticed any familiar faces—except from Bowdaar. Saskaia shrugged, moved on to the bar on the far side of the cantina and ordered a Corellian Whisky.

She hadn't waited for long until she noted someone approaching from behind. Before she could turn, she heard a very familiar voice.  
“What is such an attractive _suspect_ doing alone in a place like this?”  
She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, inhaled the familiar scent.  
“Waiting for a guy with perfectly styled hair and tight pants to end her boredom.” She turned around and looked straight into the eyes she thought she wouldn't see again for a very long time. “Guess I can stop looking.”

“Hey there.”  
Theron Shan moved around her and leaned against the bar. Saskaia stood up to be eye to eye with him. There was a moment where both checked out the other one. That he wanted to see her so urgent was a good sign, she thought. And no one ever fell in love without some risk, right? She couldn't tell, if he thought the same. If so he was going with the risk. He put his left arm around her hips and dragged her close to his body. For a split second she paused in the movement and told the voices in her head to shut up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

“Missed me?”, she asked after she got her breath back.  
“Have a guess”, he answered with the cutest smile she ever saw. “What are you drinking?” He dragged the nearest bar stool close to hers.  
“Corellian Whisky. I hope you're not on duty.”  
“Nope. And if I were, I wouldn't care. Speaking of. I guess you can relieve Bowdaar now, what do you think?”  
She couldn't help but laughing. She gave Theron a kiss on his cheek and went over to Bowdaar, who was already at ease. After a few words, the Wookie left the bar and Saskaia returned to Theron.

~*~

“So, how's the gang doing?”  
They left the cantina a while ago and lingered through the streets of Coruscant. He had his arm around her shoulders, while she had her hand in one of his back pockets.  
“Fine. Risha and Akaavi are still full of love for each other.” Saskaia sighed. “And Bowdaar in the middle. Guss is thinking about going back to Tython.” She leaned her head on his shoulders. “Don't tell him, but I would miss that frog, if he goes.”  
A couple were fumbling in a corner. Three young Twi'lek girls passed, their eyes on Theron, giggling.  
“You haven't mentioned...”  
“He left the ship on Ord Mantell a few weeks ago. After what happened on Rishi and Yavin 4, we thought it would be better to part ways.”  
“I see. I'm sorry.”  
“Don't be ridiculous.” She poke him into his side. “It was never be meant to last. Can you imagine me on a farm on Ord Mantell, a mother of three?”  
“I can imagine the mother part. But rather running around on a ship, trying to groom Bowdaar, putting some bows into his fur, than on a farm.” He laughed.

“So, what about going somewhere more upstairs, where we have a sky above our heads? I can't believe, that so many people are comfortable among those high buildings, not seeing the stars.”  
“I've got another idea.”  
“Hu?”  
“Just wait and see.”  
They arrived at one of Coruscant's many taxi stands.

~*~

She went straight to the huge window front on the far side of the apartment. From here she could overlook Coruscant. Its many lights prevented the stars from sparkling.  
“Welcome to my realm. Mi casa es su casa.”  
“Wow. This is how an operative of the SIS is living? I should think about changing my job.”

It was just one room, but a big one. The north side, where she stood, was one big window. Next to the entrance on the left was a huge display, which could be watched from the bed in the left corner and from the couch right from her. Both areas were parted by a decorated shelf with a fish tank in the middle. Behind the couch was a small cooking niche, rarely used. A door beside the niche leaded into the bathroom.

“Impressive, Agent.”  
“The windows are opaque from the other side. Just... saying.” He smirked, bunging his jacket on the couch.  
“Good to know.” Saskaia watched the fish, when he approached from behind, grabbing her hips.

She turned around. He traced the edges of her face with his fingers.  
“I've never told you, how beautiful you are, have I?”  
“I can't remember”, she said, but it wasn't more than a whisper that left her lips.  
Eyes met. A short intense glance, before their lips found their counterpart. Slightly opened, while curious tongues were searching for one another. Soft at first, but demanding more as soon as they found their target. Saskaia pushed forward and to the side, pressing him to the window, fumbling to open the belt on his trousers. Too many time past since they saw each other. Their sexual longing was growing from second to second.

She hunkered down, dragging his pants down. Her lips fondling the inside of his legs, from his knees up to his pelvis. He already got a hard on. She stuck out her tongue and licked his boner from the shaft to the tip, putting her lips over it, sucking softly.  
Theron grabbed her head, put off the hair tie and sunk his hands into her red hair. A gentle moaning left his lips. He leaned against the window with closed eyes, relishing her lips around him, warm and wet.

When Saskaia stopped for a moment, Theron pulled out his shirt, lifted her up and kissed her per fervid, just pausing to pull her top over her head. While their tongues where dancing he picked her up, carrying her to his bed. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pressing herself against his body. He let her down on the bed and kneeled before her, opening her pants, pulling it off in one draft. She spread her legs, her feet on his shoulders.

He got closer to her, running his fingers around the outside of her vagina. Soft touches. She lay back, awaiting his kisses. Theron's tongue found its target, dancing softly around her clit, while his fingers where gently searching for the entrance. She moaned, sticking her pelvis towards him, calling for more. Her body started prickling all over.

While he crawled up after a while, she moved herself on her back to the top of the bed.  
“I want you”, she moaned in his ear.  
He answered with a kiss, penetrating her slowly, gently. Moans from Theron and Saskaia pierced the silence around them. She enclosed her around his penis, straining her muscles. He grabbed her breast, kneaded it, licking her nipple. She straightened her chest towards him. A warm tingle spread from her centre of desire into every region of her body. Her moans became louder, shorter, higher. Her vagina contracted, pulsing uncontrollable. He pushed faster, harder. She forgot the world around her. Everything that counted was he inside her, pushing her to her peak of lust.

She felt his penis inside her becoming bigger, harder. He moaned louder in her ear, nearly breathless. Her legs pressing against his back, while she strained her against him in the same rhythm he penetrated her.  
Saskaia couldn't hold it back much longer. She let herself go a second time.

He rolled off her around his back, gasping for air. She turned on her side, snuggling inside his arm.  
“I missed you”, she whispered.  
“I missed you, too.” He kissed her forehead. “That was fantastic.”  
“The night isn't over yet, is it?” She smiled.  
“I think, you're right.”

~*~

He escorted her to her docking bay the next day.  
“And you really can't stay a day longer?”  
“Sorry, appointments. The next delivery is waiting inside the cargo bay.”  
Saskaia sighed. She would nothing more than stay with him for a while.  
“What do you think about vacations?” Theron asked.  
“Something specific in mind?”  
“Rishi. Just you and me and a hut in the middle of nowhere.”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Yep. Let's see, if we can manage two weeks just for us. What do you think?”  
“That sounds great. I'll call you.”  
“Don't let me wait.”  
She gave him a last, long kiss, before she turned around to board her ship. She looked around one last time.  
“I won't.”  
Then she closed the airlock and moved to the cockpit.

“Had a nice night?” Risha asked grinning.  
“The best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little writing. I hope you enjoyed it. English isn't my native language, why I apologize for every mistakes I made. Feedback is much appreciated. I can't improve my English without it. Thank you. :)


End file.
